


Childhood

by Aircxtchers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19601119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aircxtchers/pseuds/Aircxtchers
Summary: It's not secret that Winn had a terrible childhood, but what really happend?





	Childhood

Winn was already having a terrible day, and a black eye was evidence of the incident. He just wanted the other kids to leave him alone- but of course he had no luck. Why would anyone listen to the nerd with the crazy father? No one would. He just shrugged it off though, other people had it worse and he shouldn't complain. At least, that's what he thought. Still, it didn't stop the anxiety. Currently, he was hiding in his room, trying to pretend he wasn't there. Winn didn't feel like getting another injury, and this was the only way he could attempt to make that happen without making the situation worse. All he heard was screaming below him. Another attemptfrom his mom to try to talk some sense into his dad, that has went wrong. Yeah, he was scared. He couldn't tune it out though- he didn't want to be surprised when something goes wrong. He knew his dad was once a good guy, he just wanted to be there to protect his mom if it was needed. He could take it. He was used to it. He still heard screaming, not exactly able to make out what they were saying, all he knew was it was bad. He was anxious, and in pain. He couldn't calm down. He finally caught a word of what they were say- and it was his name. Bum, bum, bum. The sounds of footsteps just got louder and louder. Winns only thought was panic. He could hear his mother scream "Leave him alone!"  
The footprints got closer, until finally his dad reached Winns door. Pulling him up by his shirt collar, Winn was being dragged back to his mom. His breathing was heavy, and there might have been tears. He knew something bad was happening, but he didn't know what. He didn't dare move while he was pulled along, that just made things worse. His mom's face was full of terror and rage. Winn couldn't comprehend what she was screaming though, his mind was too overwhelmed.  
Something bad must have been said though, because before he knew it he had a knife on his throat, and a death threat being spoken.   
"If you even try to leave, I will kill him." His dad spoke with a tone that would make you think he was just trying to keep his family together. In his mind, that's what he was doing. Winn couldn't breath, the side of the knife slowly cutting into his skin. "P-please don't do this." He muttered, unable to speak with the tears running down his face. "Dad I know you're better then this." The truth was, Winn still had hope. Hope that his father could change, hope that his family could be normal again. He remembered the good parts of his dad that he might never see again, but he still held onto it. His mind was weak- he couldn't handle all the pain without a source of hope. It would be to much to handle, knowing his lost someone close to him just because he couldn't keep his anxiety in check.  
"Better then what? I'm just trying to keep my family together! Is that so wrong?" Yet again, the voice sounded calm, not like he was threatening to kill his son. Small amounts of blood trickled down his neck, and his mother didn't even move. Winn was trying not to sob, because that might make the cut deeper. His whole neck felt his nerves were being electrocuted. Anyone who walked in on this scene would be running. His mother was crying, and screaming words that were unintelligible. Winn had a wet red face topped with a black eye, a desperate express, and blood was starting to stain his clothes. His father looked like a maniac that would do anything to get his way.   
The knife kept going farther into his skin. Winn had silent tears running down his cheek, trying to stay calm. If he was strong he could get through this. This was just another moment that will pass. "You wouldn't dare." His mother glared at his dad, her sadness just pure rage at this point. Winn panicked, only one thought going on in his mind. I'm going to die.   
"Please don't do this. Please." Winn was begging at this point, his eyes stung from crying. Blood continued to pour all over the floor while the pressure increased. "Please." He continued to beg, while his mom kept staring. It was almost like she was calculating the right choice. Her freedom for his life, or to stay in this hell hole. Winn didn't like either of her options. Although, he understood them. He was replaceable to most people, so this was a fair price for his mom to pay. He attempted to smile, letting her know it's okay. He'd rather die for someone else's benefit if it came down to it. He felt selfish for wanting the other option. His dad just smirked next to him, obviously not mentally right.   
"Fine! I'll stay! Just let him go!" His mom finally gave in, and once the knife was released Winn couldn't finally breathe again. He just touched where the blood was gushing out of, still crying and shaking from fear. Finally satisfied, his dad stalked off leaving his mom and him crying alone. Winn sat, cleaning off his own blood, wondering only one phrase. What did I do wrong? He finally let himself sob, his mother walking off after catching herself do the same.   
Wiping tears from his face, he attempted to stop crying. He didn't want to be weak. He wanted to handle this like he was strong. Others had to worse right? He had no right to be crying so much. Yet, he still sobbed. His whole body shook with fear, and breathing was difficult . The cut had gone quite deep, but no one helped. Not even his mom. He weakly attempted to go get something to keep himself from bleeding out. He had learned to keep a stash in his room after his fat her and other kids started to hurt him. It wasn't proper material but it would need to work for now.   
Heading up there, he hardly could see from the tears in his eyes. Still attempting to be strong though, he kept going. Once he reached his room, he pulled up the floor board, picking up the ripped up shirts. Yeah, definitely not professional. Just the best a kid could do. He wrapped it around his neck gently, wincing with every movement.   
He promised himself that tomorrow would be better though. Things always get better eventually right? The universe couldn't hate him that much. He hoped it would get better at least. He didn't know how much he could talked before either him, or his mom broke. Crawling into bed, be silently she'd his last tear, staring at the celling until his finally drifted off into a world of nightmares


End file.
